24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24 talk:Featured article candidates
Just to clarify, the months are a bit messed up with the FA so the FA which goes up at the beginning of April is actually called March's article. So, this article we are voting on now is called April's FA but will actually go up at the start of May. --24 Administration 14:11, 2 April 2006 (UTC) : So we ARE nominating for April's Article of the Month (as in, what was April's best article), not May (as in which article should be featured IN May). My company does this, too. In April, we learned who the MARCH Employee of the month was. In any case, I think it is too early for me to decide which article in April was the best, since April has just started. :) --Wydok 05:19, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :: Ahh, it makes sense when you explain it like that, Wydok. I know it's early, but I still SUPPORT Nina Myers for the April Article of the Month (to be featured in May). --Kapoli 05:31, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ::: Am I the only one who thinks this just sounds silly? "April's Featured Article" should be the article that is featured in April, not the article that that was best edited in April. This negates the possibility of an older article that was well written ever being nominated. Imagine this scenario: Two really amazing articles are written in April. Only one can be nominated for a feature article. In May there are no exceptional articles written, but one is chosen anyway. The other well written article from April can never be featured. People, the purpose of the Featured Article is to reflect some of the best work of the site, not the best work of the past month. Understand? --Proudhug 16:23, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Proudhug's version of events is what I meant earlier but I proberbly didn't explain it correctly. The only reason April's article of the month will be shown in May is because we vote for it during April. --24 Administration 16:44, 5 April 2006 (UTC) ::: Then why not call it May's Article of the Month? Right now we're voting for May's Article of the Month. --Proudhug 16:53, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :: Hmm, I agree with Proudhug. I thought that the nominated articles were meant to represent some of the best work on the site - not necessarily the site during a particular month - but I think that if an article is going to be featured during May, then we should be calling it the "May Article of the Month." The way it is now is like how McDonald's does their Employee of the Month after the month is over, and that suggests that the winning article would have to be the best article from that month, not the best article in general. -- Kapoli 17:34, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Can I nominate my own article, or would that be tacky? --StBacchus 09:53, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :If it's well-written and awesome, which I'm sure it is, then no, I don't think it's tacky. What are the chances of an article getting nominated that we all haven't either written/edited/contributed to? You have a lot of good articles to choose from, so I'm just interested to see which one you nominate. -Kapoli 12:17, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the vote of confidence. I was thinking about Government, which is all me all the time. Probably because nobody bothers to read it. ^_^ --StBacchus 12:53, 24 May 2006 (UTC)